Global positioning system (GPS) timing and positioning information is used in a wide variety of applications. It is desirable to allow the use of such information in low signal areas, such as inside buildings. These environments present many difficulties in the use of GPS timing and positioning information due to multipath, signal delay, and other signal distortions caused by different structures. As a result, it is difficult to provide accurate aiding data to receivers located within a building or other attenuated environment (for simplicity, all such attenuated environments will be referred to herein as a “building”).
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. It would be desirable to utilize GPS techniques inside buildings to create a propagation delay model for the building. It would be desirable to use this propagation delay model to improve GPS aiding data for GPS receivers located within the building. It would further be desirable to generate multipath error data and positioning prediction data within a building. It would further be desirable to utilize this prediction data to improve GPS aiding data for GPS receivers located within the building.